


You Know Its True

by darkangel86



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Angst and Feels, Hopeful Ending, Insecure Michael, Jesse Manes is an asshole, Lack of Communication, M/M, Singing Alex Manes, Song Lyrics, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Wait. You write your own songs?” Maria asked, obviously surprised and Alex couldn't help the faint blush that covered his cheeks. He forgot that she didn't know. That no one knew. Except. Well. But he didn't count because he wasn't here. Alex would know. He'd checked.





	You Know Its True

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Tyler Blackburn's EP nonstop for two days now and one song stood out and man, it just screams Malex to me. It would not leave me alone until I wrote something with it, thus this. Hopefully its not too bad. So yeah, based on the lyrics 'I Wasn't Meant For You' by Tyler Blackburn and y'all, if you haven't listened to it, go now and listen!

“You sure you wanna so this?” Maria asked and Alex steeled himself. He was never sure about singing in public but it was Maria's first open mic night at the Wild Pony and she'd been having trouble getting people to sign up for it so being the awesome best friend that he was, Alex had volunteered to be her first guinea pig.

“If I don't, your open mic night could be a bust and we wouldn't want that,” Alex said with a sigh. And he really didn't. Maria had worked so hard putting it together and it showed. There was a much bigger crowd for a Tuesday night, new faces and business was booming but no one was singing. Alex sighed again. There was no way out of this. “But if I'm doing this, I'm not doing so stupid cover of some sappy love song. I'm doing one of my own.”

“Wait. You write your own songs?” Maria asked, obviously surprised and Alex couldn't help the faint blush that covered his cheeks. He forgot that she didn't know. That no one knew. Except. Well. But he didn't count because he wasn't here. Alex would know. He'd checked.

“Since, like, high school.” He admitted sheepishly. “Uh, but not this one. I wrote this one after I got home.” And already Alex could feel his nerves start to rear their ugly head. His palms were sweating and his stomach was twisted into knots. But it didn't matter because _he_ wasn't here to hear it and this was all for Maria's benefit anyway.

“Alex, that's so cool but, you don't have to do this if its going to make you sick,” Maria laughed nervously. “You're turning a little green there, Airman.”

“I'm fine. I can do this. Its just been a while since I've sang in front of a crowd. I used to sing for my squad all the time.” Alex said with a faint smile, those memories some of his best.

“Only if you're sure and whenever you're ready,” Maria said with a smile, motioning towards the newly set up stage in the far corner of the room where his guitar sat waiting for him if he chose to play it. He eyed it with longing before he looked to the keyboard also sitting on the stage. He'd missed his guitar while he'd been gone. Coming home and finding that Michael had kept it the entire ten years he'd been gone, Alex tried not to think too much on what it meant. It didn't do him any good. Thinking about Michael never did. What was the point?

Alex made his way up to the makeshift stage, swallowing past the lump that was trying to form in his throat. He'd thought long and hard about doing this. Singing this song specifically. He'd never planned to but once Maria had asked him to sing he'd thought maybe it would be therapeutic for him, getting the words out into the universe in hopes he might finally be able to breathe again and that maybe just the mere thought of- _no_ , Alex wasn't going there, not now. He couldn't.

“Hi, uh, everyone. So, I'm Alex and welcome to the first ever open mic night at the Wild Pony and since no one else seemed to want to take one for the team, somehow I get to be the man to do it tonight. Don't expect this every week, DeLuca,” Alex said with a nervous laugh. “This is actually something I wrote myself. I guess I hope you like it.” He finished as he took a seat in front of the keyboard that Maria had set up especially for him and rolled his head from side to side, cracking his neck. Touching the keys, Alex began to play before opening his mouth to sing.

“ _It's hard to find the words to say tonight, You want to complicate the light, Sometimes the stars they don't align, You say you want to give it one more try, But I can't look you in the eye and tell you something that's not real_ ,” Alex closed his eyes, somehow finding it easier to sing his words that way. Across the room, Maria leaned against the bar, listening intently at the words Alex sang. It was obvious he was singing from his heart and about whatever mystery man had broken it since he'd been home. She jumped slightly when someone dropped down onto the stool directly in front of her.

“Listen, you can have whatever you want when he's finished,” She said before they could even open their mouth, her eyes never leaving Alex as he continued so sing.

“ _You say I always let you down, But my feet are solid on the ground, And I can't live my life for you, You know it's true, You know it's true, You know it's true, I wasn't meant for you_ ,” Alex sang and in front of her Maria heard what sounded like wood splintering.

“That is such fucking bullshit.” Michael seethed and Maria blanched, her eyes widening. “He's out of his fucking mind if that's what he believes.”

“Guerin...” Maria said slowly, as if a light bulb had suddenly gone off. But still, Alex sang none the wiser.

“ _I know you're gonna tell me that I'm wrong, But I think we've known this all along, Maybe we weren't meant to see, Whatever you and I could be, You know I never will forget, The times we spent and I'll admit, You helped remind me who I am_ ,” Alex would never be more grateful that Michael wasn't there to hear him pour his heart and soul out to half the drunks in Roswell. But he had to admit, it did feel good. He felt lighter somehow. It felt really good. “ _You say I always let you down, But my feet are solid on the ground, And I can't live my life for you, You know it's true, You know it's true, You know it's true, I wasn't meant for you_ ,”

“He's out of his fucking mind,” Michael said again as he took another pull from the bottle of beer he's somehow managed to find while Maria wasn't looking.

“Why?” She asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer but she proceeded to test the waters anyway.

“Thought you were a psychic?” Michael asked, tossing her a look over his shoulder before turning his eyes right back to Alex on the stage.

“Thought you were straight,” Maria tossed right back at him and he couldn't help it, he laughed. 

“Bi, actually but no one ever asks so I never correct them.” Michael said and Maria nodded.

“ _And it's hard enough to hold, To the life you used to know, But you need to let me go_ ,” Opening his eyes, Alex finally turned to face his audience, the smile on his face dropping as he locked eyes with the one person who hadn't been there when he'd started singing. Of course that was his luck. Of course Michael had heard his song. So it didn't matter anymore. Alex locked eyes with the only person who knew exactly what his words meant and finished it. “ _You know it's true, You know it's true, You know it's true, I wasn't meant for you, You know it's true, You know it's true, I wasn't meant for you, I wasn't meant for you, I wasn't meant for you_.”

“He singing to you, Guerin?” Maria asked, slinging a towel over her shoulder.

“If he is?” Michael asked, his eyes never leaving Alex as the other man seemed to hesitate before leaving the stage even as the applause scattered throughout the bar room.

“Then I'd say you need to set that boy straight. He's been miserable for weeks. Whatever happened to make him think you two aren't meant for each other? Fix it. Cause if I'm guessing right and you're his museum guy? Yeah, I thought so, he's been in love with you since senior year. Now, follow him and make our boy happy again before I really do ban you for life.” Maria instructed and for once Michael didn't hesitate to follow orders.

Michael rushed to follow Alex, though with his bad leg and crutch it wasn't hard to catch him just as he was exiting the bar into the parking lot.

“How the fuck can you think that, Alex?” There was no point beating around the bush, Michael thought, not anymore. “Not after everything.”

“Leave me alone, Guerin.” Alex said as he attempted to sidestep Michael and make for his car.

“You are out of your stupid mind if you think I'm letting this go!” Michael yelled. “You walked away from me! Not the other way around! You keep walking away from me, even now, when I'm trying to talk to you, you're walking away! Damn it, Alex, stop and talk to me!” Michael snapped as he reached out to grab Alex's arm, jerking him to a stop causing the other man to stumble. Luckily Michael was quick and able to catch the Airman before he could fall.

“Christ almighty, Guerin, _let me go_.” Alex snapped through clenched teeth, the sudden pain in his leg sharp and twisting up his thigh. This was not how he'd envisioned his night going.

“Not until I know you're not going to fall flat on your face!” Michael snapped right back as he helped right Alex until he was once again standing upright. “Now, _fuck_ , will you please talk to me? Your song? Please don't tell me that's what you think.”

“What does it matter?” Alex asked, sullenly as he eyed the gravel in the parking lot. He did not want to have this conversation. He'd never meant for Michael to hear those words.

“What does it- Alex, are you kidding me?! Of course it matters! How can you believe that?! Newsflash, Manes, I have always fucking believed we were meant to be together! You were the one that kept running away from me! You left me! You're still leaving me! Its one god damned excuse after another with you! I am here, waiting and hoping that you'll turn around and come back to me but how fucking stupid am I? I'm pathetic. This is ridiculous. I fought for you, Alex, while you were away, when you came home, I stood up to your stupid piece of shit father time after time while you were away and what did it get me?” Michael was seething as he paced back and forth in front of Alex, kicking up dirt and rocks as he did so. Alex could only stand frozen, too shocked by Michael's words to move.

“What are you talking about?” Alex finally asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Oh, you don't know?” Michael laughed, humorlessly. “I'm sure daddy dearest made sure you knew immediately just how long my rap sheet is? Drunk and disorderlies a mile long? Yeah, wanna know where they came from? I was drunk half the time because I fucking missed you and he knew it! Him and his men picked the fucking fights, Alex! All I ever did was defend myself from them but how can I defend myself against the United States Government? So yeah, I'm a fucking criminal! But so is your piece of shit father, sending his soldiers after someone that can't defend themselves then sitting back and making sure the whole damned town knows just how pathetic he is while he sobers up and cries over the one he loved and lost in the drunk tank while he waits for his brother to come and bail him out yet again.”

“Michael-” Alex started, taking a hesitant step closer to the other man.

“No. What's the point? You're just going to leave again.” Michael's traitorous voice broke.

“But I don't want to leave. I never wanted to leave.” Alex admitted and he felt like he'd been sucked punched. He wasn't sure if he'd ever actually said those words out loud before.

“But you did leave.”

“I had to go. I had to get away from my father. He was going to kill me. He was- he was a terrible man. _Is_ a terrible man. Think about what you said he did to you. Now imagine what he'd do to a son he didn't approve of. He hated me, still hates me. I was terrified of him. So I left. But I never wanted to leave you. Leaving you was the hardest god damned thing I have ever done.” Alex said and Michael watched as tears filled his eyes.

“Alex, please.” What he was asking for, Michael wasn't sure. He just knew he needed the other man almost desperately.

“I'm staying in Jim Valenti's old cabin. He left it to me when he passed. Follow me out there and we'll talk. We've apparently got quite a lot to talk about.” Alex offered and he watched some of the tension in Michael's shoulder's loosen.

“That sounds good. Yeah, talking sounds really good.” Michael offered him a hesitant smile, the first real smile he'd seen on the other man's face since he'd set foot back in Roswell. It was good to see it again. “And uh, Alex? The uh, your song? Even though its completely wrong, its still a really good song.” He said, smiling sadly at the man he'd loved since he was they were just stupid young boys.

Alex ducked his head to hide his falling tears. He hated how much those words meant to him and he could only pray that Michael was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember life before Malex? ;)


End file.
